Lost in Thought
by lovely dusk
Summary: After the battle of Geonosis, things are in chaos. Everyone is hiding something, and these secrets have the power to change everything. Will the truth be enough to change destiny? An alternate version of the events in ROTS and everything leading up to it.
1. Lost in Thought

Author Note: This was my first fic, it was just a little experiment with the characters and dialogue. It didn't come out quite right, but it was a learning experience.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I wish I did, but I don't.

Many thanks go to my lovely beta, Alyssa. You're encouragement is priceless, and I aboslutely love you for keeping me going.

Now onto the story!

* * *

Having Anakin as a padawan, it takes quite a bit to get me worried. His reckless and erratic behavior is not really something that can be changed. Surprisingly, I eventually grew accustomed to it. I never thought I'd miss his arrogant grin and his cocky remarks. However, I never thought that I'd ever be without them. 

I looked out onto the balcony, knowing what I'd see there. It was starting to drizzle lightly, and Anakin was standing completely still facing the city. At first, I hoped he was deciding to meditate on his own initiative, but I knew him too well for that. I was worried for him. He had been through a lot compared to most Jedi. There was Geonosis and the battle with Dooku, and now we have the Clone War to worry about. Then of course, the Sith Lords are a problem too. I didn't understand how we had managed to be oblivious to all of these happenings.

I didn't know how to help him. Every day, the distance between us seemed to grow. I knew that he didn't blame me, but it really didn't make me feel any better. I wanted him to just talk to me and come out and tell me what was bothering him. Then again, I knew Anakin. He wasn't a very open person. I didn't really know the nature of his relationship with Chancellor Palpatine, but I was glad he had someone he could talk to. Even if that person wasn't me.

The steady drizzle had somehow turned into heavy downpour while I had been lost in my thoughts. Anakin didn't seem disturbed, it didn't even look like he had noticed. I sighed heavily.

"Anakin? You need to come inside! It's pouring!" I screamed to be heard over the rain.

"I like it, Master. It's cleansing," he replied.

"Anakin, please! You're going to get sick! Just please come in!"

Anakin stood for a few more seconds, then slowly turned and walked towards me. As he got closer, I noticed that his eyes were a bit red. Oh, Anakin. Why don't you talk to me? I took a deep breath in and grabbed a towel that was on the table. I wrapped it around his shoulders, noticing that he tensed at my touch.

"I don't need your help, Master. I'm perfectly capable of drying myself on my own," he snapped.

"Anakin, you…" I bit back my words, before I could say something I'd regret. "You should go change into something dry."

After he left, I sat on the sofa and put my head in my hands. Some time passed, and I looked up to see Anakin standing in front of me. I had vaguely felt his presence, but I didn't realize that he was so near. I looked up at him questioningly, waiting for him to speak.

"Master? Could I talk to you?" He spoke hesitantly, as if afraid of my answer.

"Of course, Anakin. Sit down."

"Actually, I just came to give you this," he handed me a data pad, bit his lip, and strode out of the room. I wanted to follow him, but my curiosity over the contents of the data pad was too strong. I slowly turned it over and glanced at the first line. Okay Obi-Wan, I thought to myself. Here goes nothing.

_Dear Master Obi-Wan,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for many things. I'm sorry for my behavior lately, I'm sorry for keeping things from you, I'm sorry for not having the strength to tell you about this all in person. I don't really know where to start, but I think it's time for me to come clean._

_I really should have told you this sooner, but the reason I was on Tatooine was because I knew something awful was happening to my mother. It was silly of me to lie to you really. I did not go to see my mother because I was worried. Well, I did, but my mother is not fine. My mother died, Master. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I suppose that telling you would have made me have to face the truth. I'm at a loss of what to do. My mother was everything to me for the first nine years of my life. Being a Jedi is important, but it was my mother who let me go so I wouldn't have to life a life of slavery. A life like her life. She wanted to give me the chance to be free. I hadn't seen her for ten years, but my feelings about her hadn't changed. She was my mother, and I loved her no matter what. She was kidnapped by a group of Tusken Raiders. They tortured my mother to death. She died in my arms, telling me how proud she was of me. I don't understand, Master! How could she be proud of me when I was unable to save her? Why couldn't I save her? _

_I want to try and blame my later actions on this, but I know that would be trying to evade the responsibility for my actions. You have no idea how hard this is to tell you, but on Naboo, I made a mistake. I went against the Code, against your teachings, against everything that has been my life for the past ten years. You were right, Master. I should not have been sent to Naboo to take care of Senator Amidala. I was not ready for that kind of trial. I know I don't care about her in the way I did all those years ago when I met her on Tatooine. I was young, and quite naïve. I'm not so young anymore, but unfortunately still quite naïve. Padme reentered my life at a time where I was very vulnerable. A time where I was willing to do anything, just so I could feel like someone cared. I needed more than just a friend. I needed someone to love me. I thought I loved Padme 10 years ago, so when she came back into my life, I thought I never stopped. I was blinded by my own troubles, and it felt so good to spend time when I was able to forget about everything. I feel horrible about this because I now realize I never was in love with her. And now, we're married. I'm so, so sorry Master. You're probably shaking your head, ready to barge in and give me the lecture of all lectures, but just wait for a minute. _

_I just don't know what to do anymore. I want to fix this terrible mistake, but I don't want to hurt her. I may not be in love with her, but I really do care about her. She's come to be a very close friend to me, but nothing more. I've been really distant since this happened, just because I feel so guilty. Guilty for doing it, and guilty for not telling you. I was so afraid that you were going to hate me, and I still am. No one is more important to me than you, Master. I know I'm not the easiest padawan to have, and I thank you for not giving up on me. That's why I had to tell you this. I'm not expecting sympathy, I just wanted to get it out into the open. Okay. You can go lecture me now._

_Anakin_

I gasped involuntarily. He got _married?_ To _Senator Amidala_, of all people! I quickly looked back over the data pad. His mother died? Why hadn't he told me? No wonder he was feeling so terrible. No wonder he still is feeling so terrible. I revolved on the spot, slowly turning towards Anakin's room. I have to admit, that at this point I was feeling a bit scared. I palmed the door to see Anakin sitting on his bed with his back facing me.

"Oh Anakin…" I muttered almost silently.

I slowly walked up to him, noticing that breathing was becoming harder and harder with each step I took. Even from the back he looked vulnerable. His shoulders were slumped and his head was down. I felt my heart breaking.

"Anakin?" I asked softly.

"Here to lecture me? I suppose it would have had to happen eventually," he replied, still facing away from me. I lightly put my hand on his shoulder to offer my comfort. He slowly turned towards me and I bit my lip. His cheeks were damp, hls eyes swollen.

"I'm so sorry about your mother," I said in the same soft tone. Anakin started sniffing quietly. "Oh Anakin," I said again. I sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his back in slow circles.

"Master?" Anakin asked. His voice wavered unsurely.

"Yes, Anakin?"

"I miss her."

I pulled Anakin into my arms, and felt my own eyes start to tear. He started sobbing quietly against my shoulder, so I rocked him back and forth like a young child.

"It's getting late. You should go to sleep," I said quietly, pulling out of our embrace. Anakin made a noise between a whimper and a sob.

"Wouldyousleepwithmetonight?" Anakin asked. I hesitated for a split second. I sighed.

"Of course Anakin," I said tiredly.

He got us some sleep pants and we changed in silence. I certainly felt very awkward having to share a bed with my very grown up 19 year old apprentice. I pulled back the covers of the bed allowing us both to get in. Our beds were quite narrow, being made for one person only.

"Obi-Wan, you must control yourself," I muttered underneath my breath. In truth, I had felt my feelings towards Anakin start to change. I didn't realize it in time, for now it was too late to do anything about it. Not that I would have been able to, I suppose. Anakin had been the only thing keeping me going for the past ten years. After Qui-Gon died, I don't think I would have had the strength to keep going if I hadn't have had Anakin. He started out as being a surrogate son, then became a brother, confident, and my best friend. Now, I have no idea what kind of title to give him. He still is my best friend, but how long have I been hiding from these feelings hiding beneath the surface?

Anakin was looking at me and I realized I had been standing next to the bed for well over a minute caught up in my own thoughts. I got into the bed leaving as much room as possible between Anakin and myself. Anakin smoothly slid over so we were pressed against each other, and I couldn't bear to take away this simple comfort. I wrapped my arm around his waist and prayed that I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

"Good night Master," Anakin said sleepily.

"Good night Anakin," I replied. I pulled myself off the bed a few inches and lightly kissed his temple. "Sweet dreams, Padawan."

"They will be, with you here," he mumbled.

I didn't bother to reply, I just laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes. Anakin and I had been through a lot together, and we probably would be forced to go through much more. But now, I felt a strange reassurance to my worries. I knew we could get through anything, as long as we were together. I smiled, and snuggled deeper into the covers of the bed. I knew everything would be all right. As long as I had Anakin, everything would be all right. This thought comforted me, and I finally allowed myself to fall asleep.

_Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me,_

_Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly,_

_Now there's no place I could be but here in your arms…_

_Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye._


	2. Blurs of the Past

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, they keep me going when the writing gets tough. This gets a bit confusing so I have to explain a change I made to the story. My wonderful beta suggested that I switch POV's every chapter between Anakin and Obi-Wan and maybe Padme, so the rest of the chapters are NOT in first person. This one is in Anakin's POV instead of Obi-Wan's, so I hope that clears up any confusion.

I'm so sorry for taking so long on the update, my computer broke, and my I just got my new laptop last night so I'm really sorry about that.

And of course, thank you to Alyssa. Your enthusiasm does wonders to my writing motivation.

Disclaimer: No Star Wars for me. It's all George's.

* * *

Two years later...

It had been another long mission. This one had been for three months, and Anakin was terribly homesick. He wanted to go back to Coruscant. He and Obi-Wan had slept for most of the trip home, but there were still a few hours to go. As tedious as all of these missions were, they were all absolutely necessary. Every mission brought them one step closer to the end of these awful Clone Wars. Anakin slipped out of the cockpit in search of his old Master.

"Master? Where are you?" Anakin called out. He heard a sort of a grunt that must have been directed at him.

"I was enjoying a nice nap, but someone seems to have interrupted it," Obi-Wan grumbled sitting up from his comfortable position. Anakin bit back a laugh.

"Sorry, Master."

"My name is Obi-Wan. You are perfectly allowed to use it now that you're a Knight, Anakin."

"Sorry, Mas-, I mean Obi-Wan," Anakin said grinning.

"Oh Anakin, you will be the death of me," Obi-Wan said tiredly.

"Oh no, Master. You're the one that always gets into trouble. I'm always the one that gets you out of it." Obi-Wan snorted and shook his head.

Anakin slumped down to sit next to Obi-Wan on the couch. Obi-Wan was difficult sometimes, but Anakin wouldn't have wanted to go on missions with any other Jedi. They had been through so much together, Anakin couldn't even begin to recall everything. He remembered things in blurs, like a trip down memory lane. There were moments of happiness, sadness, frustration, achievement, and just about everything else.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Obi-Wan asked patiently.

"What?" Anakin asked, his train of thought interrupted.

"You're a little distracted, my former apprentice."

"Sorry."

"It's quite all right, Anakin." Obi-Wan said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"I'm just tired. We still have to make our report to the Council. I'm getting too old for all this adventure." Anakin laughed, throwing an arm over Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"Hrmrkflg," Obi-Wan mumbled sleepily.

"Hey! I think we're coming up on Coruscant!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Anxious to see your wife, I bet."

Anakin winced at this statement. Anakin had told Obi-Wan of his marriage about two years ago, he had even told him about the truth of his feelings. Obi-Wan told him it was awful of him to drag on a relationship where the love didn't run both ways. Anakin felt a little differently. He couldn't bear to hurt his wife, whom he loved as a very close friend. She had agreed to risk just about everything, she agreed to live a lie all because of him. He wasn't about to abandon her after that.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked to the cockpit, and Anakin slid into the pilot's seat. He noticed that Obi-Wan took extra care in strapping himself in, and wanted to laugh. Obi-Wan hated flying. He hated it even more when Anakin was piloting.

Anakin took pride in getting to the Temple and landing in about half the time it would have taken if Obi-Wan was in charge of the controls. Not that Obi-Wan was a bad pilot, he was just much too cautious for Anakin's taste. Anakin always loved a little bit of danger, the risk was what made things exciting.

Anakin started gathering the few things they had taken with them, while Obi-Wan got himself out of his seat. Obi-Wan started to make his way out of the cockpit before his ankle gave out and he tumbled down. Anakin was there in a second, catching his friend before he fell to the ground. He gingerly pulled Obi-Wan upright, his arms around the older man so he wouldn't fall again.

"Master, are you all right?" Anakin asked.

"I am quite fine. You can let go of me now." Obi-Wan snapped.

Anakin reluctantly let go, and Obi-Wan tried to keep walking. He made it two steps before losing his footing and starting to fall again. Anakin shook his head as he used the Force to slow his fall, and caught him again.

"Obi-Wan, what did you do to yourself?" Anakin asked exasperatedly. He lowered him to the ground, and tugged off Obi-Wan's boot. He pulled his pant leg up to examine his ankle. There was a deep cut that looked infected and it had swelled up Obi-Wan's ankle.

"I'm fine Anakin! It's nothing!"

"When did you hurt your ankle?" Anakin asked. He pressed it gently, and was not at all blind to Obi-Wan's grimace of pain. He didn't understand why Obi-Wan never took care of himself. This was obviously not a new injury.

"It was a few days ago, but it will be fine. You're worrying about something completely insignificant," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm worrying about _you_! Is that such a terrible thing? I care about you! I don't want to see you hurt! Why are you always trying to push me away?" Anakin yelled.

"I'm sorry Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was keeping something from him, but didn't push it. He'd find out later.

"We'll go see the Healers and have them fix you up," Anakin said firmly.

"The Council, Anakin! We need to make our report!" Obi-Wan said darkly. Anakin knew he absolutely detested the Healers.

"The Council can wait." Anakin slowly lifted Obi-Wan up off the floor and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Put your arm around my waist and I'll help you walk," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan complied, putting his weight on Anakin whenever he was stepping on his injured ankle. It was slow, but they finally got off the ship. Master Windu was waiting for them at the hangar. He looked worried about something, but that was just Master Windu's way. In all the times Anakin had been at the Temple, he had never, not even once, seen Master Windu smile. He was just not a happy person.

"Welcome back, Obi-Wan and Anakin," Master Windu said seriously.

"I need to take Obi-Wan to the Healers. We'll be in to see the Council shortly, Master Windu," Anakin said respectfully. He had always been a little afraid of the powerful Jedi Master.

"What happened?" Mace sounded concerned. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan and Master Windu were friends. He thought it was really odd. How could someone as unhappy as him have friends?

"It's just a little problem with my ankle. I'll be fine," Obi-Wan said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes. It's quite miniscule. It's just hindering your ability to walk!" Anakin said rolling his eyes.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said warningly.

Anakin just shook his head and continued to walk, partly dragging Obi-Wan with him. They were coming up to the Healers.

"I will return to the Council. We will expect you shortly," Master Windu said before turning and leaving.

Anakin steered himself and Obi-Wan into the Healers and was immediately greeted by Master Luminara. Anakin felt bad that she would have to have such a grumpy patient today.

"Welcome Anakin! What's wrong with Master Obi-Wan?" She asked gently. She had always been very formal with Obi-Wan, knowing his dislike for all things Healer.

"I think his ankle is infected. Could you take a look at it?"

"Of course! Master Obi-Wan, you'll need to come with me." Master Luminara reached out for Anakin to help pass off Obi-Wan. Soon enough he was going off to get his ankle fixed.

Anakin sank down in a chair and put his head in his hands. Had he given himself away? Had he accidentally let slip the secret he had been so preciously guarding for almost three years now? No one, not even a single person knew about his feelings for Obi-Wan. Anakin did have three main confidents that were close to him.

Of course there was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man that had taught Anakin everything he knew while Anakin was his apprentice, and later became Anakin's best friend. Obi-Wan knew the truth about his marriage, but he would never know exactly why Anakin married her in the first place. That would reveal a lot more than Anakin was comfortable with sharing. Obi-Wan had raised him, cared for him, and in turn, Anakin was always there to rescue him. Okay, so most of the time it was Anakin's fault, but he never did it on purpose! Well… not all of the time at least. No matter what, Anakin would always be there for Obi-Wan. That was just how it worked.

Then there was Padme, Anakin's secret wife. Padme knew nothing of Anakin's true feelings for Obi-Wan, because she thought Anakin was in love with _her._ She was there to comfort him when he was upset and talk to when he was angry. He had grown very close to her in the past two years, but he never felt anything more than friendship with the Senator. He cared for her a great deal, and that was why he'd never even think of sacrificing her happiness for his.

Last, and maybe even least, there was Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin had never been too sure about him. He was always very easy with his praise and acknowledgement, and had always been there to listen to Anakin's complaints and worries. He knew about Anakin's marriage and about his mother dying and about the whole incident with the Tusken Raiders. He also talked about how he didn't think he'd ever be a good enough Jedi for Obi-Wan. Talking to the Chancellor was very calming, but there was something odd about the man. Anakin had never been able to figure it out, and after a while, he had simply stopped trying.

"Anakin?" Anakin automatically recognized Obi-Wan's voice and stood up, seeing him wobbling at the doorway to leave the Healers. Obi-Wan was right, Anakin was really distracted today. He was thinking too much.

"How is he?" Anakin asked Master Luminara, ignoring Obi-Wan for the moment.

"He'll be fine in a few days. Change his bacta patch twice a day, and keep him off his feet as much as possible," she said, handing him the bacta patches.

"Thank you Master Luminara," Anakin said before turning and making his way towards Obi-Wan.

"The Council is still waiting Anakin. It would not be proper for us to keep them waiting any longer," Obi-Wan said impatiently.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan critically, looking hard. Obi-Wan's hair was still the gorgeous shade of auburn; gray hadn't even begun to take over yet. There were slight wrinkles around his eyes, but the rest of his face looked quite young. Years of frustration and stress were starting to show, but to Anakin he still looked beautiful. Anakin smiled and wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan's waist, giving him support so they could make their way towards the Council chambers.

They hobbled along, while Anakin stared out the windows on the way. It was starting to get dark, evening was quickly approaching. It had been a very, very long day. Far from how the reporters made it sound, saving the galaxy wasn't exactly a glamorous task, even for the team of Kenobi-Skywalker. They were the heroes of this war. There was nothing that they couldn't do when they were working together. Obi-Wan was the Negotiator, trying tirelessly to keep things from getting violent. Anakin on the other hand, preferred to use more "aggressive negotiations". They were exact opposites, but that favored them well. They balanced out each other's weaknesses, making them the perfect team.

"Anakin?"

"Yes?" Anakin turned his head out of the surprise of his thoughts being interrupted.

"We passed the Council chambers," Obi-Wan said dully.

"Sorry Master. I can't seem to concentrate today," Anakin said while turning around, pulling Obi-Wan with him.

"It's okay, Anakin. You just need sleep. I need sleep too. Let's just get this over with and spend the next few days in bed. Doesn't that sound nice?" Anakin started blushing.

"Only if I'm in bed with you…" Anakin muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"That sounds good to me too. That's what I said."

"Oh. I thought you said…never mind," Obi-Wan said slowly.

They stood in front of the Council chamber doors, and Anakin reached out to open them. The pair made their way towards the center of the large circular room, with Anakin dragging Obi-Wan beside him.

"Expecting you, we have been," Yoda said to the two Jedi Knights standing before him.

"We're sorry for making the Council wait so long Master Yoda," Anakin said respectfully.

"It matters not. The mission, we must talk about now," Master Yoda said.

"The mission went well, but we are very thankful to be back at the Temple," Obi-Wan said.

"Have you learned anything about our missing Sith Lord?" Mace Windu asked.

"No. Unfortunately, we have not heard anything. The Sith Lord remains elusive. We get close to finding him, then he slips through our fingers. There is something not right about this, Masters," Anakin said warily.

"Meditate more on this, I will," Yoda declared while nodding his head.

"It's getting late, and I'm sure you two are very tired. We will contact you tomorrow and to talk more about the mission," Mace Windu said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed to the Masters, then turned and exited the room. They walked to their quarters in silence; they were both too tired to say much. Even though Anakin was now a Knight, he had never gotten new quarters. This made it easy for Anakin to take care of Obi-Wan while his foot was healing. Anakin palmed the door and walked through the main room into Obi-Wan's bedroom. He settled Obi-Wan on the bed so he could go in search of some sleep pants for him.

"Anakin, I think I can get dressed by myself." Obi-Wan said stubbornly.

"Master, why won't you just let people take care of you once in a while?"

Obi-Wan exhaled deeply, and let his shoulders slump. He had given in. Of course Anakin had known that he would, so he continued his search for sleep pants. He found some and pulled them out of the drawer. Then he had to remove all of Obi-Wan's many layers, which was a very long process. Finally, he got Obi-Wan into his sleep pants and into his bed.

"Good night Master. Sleep well," Anakin said.

"Mmrmff. Night Anakin," Obi-Wan mumbled almost incoherently.

Anakin smiled to himself, and made his way into his own bedroom. He was unbelievably tired, but he had to get Obi-Wan all situated. Now that he had gotten Obi-Wan in bed, now _he_ could finally get to bed. For once, Anakin didn't even think about what had happened today. He was too exhausted to do anything but get into his sleep pants and sleep for a very, very long time. One of the best things about sleeping was having dreams about a certain Jedi Knight…

"_If you're lost you can look and you will find me,_

_Time after time._

_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting,_

_Time after time."_

_Time After Time by Quietdrive_


	3. Chaotic Adventures

Author Note: This chapter...gah. I don't like it. This is the last "jump in time", the rest of the story will go on from here. I did not enjoy writing this chapter because... I had to base it mostly off Revenge of the Sith, and that is not okay. Revenge of the Sith is bad. Bad bad bad. Completely forget that ever happened. Okay? There's going to be some MAJOR changes to the plot. Heh heh. Just wait until the next chapter.

Alyssa, you kept telling me to post this and now I finally did. No need to be so freaking pushy. Just kidding. I love you. :

Review? Pleaseee?

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars. Not yet. evil laughter

* * *

One year later…

Obi-Wan shook his head in dismay. He absolutely hated flying, no matter what the circumstances. It was even worse when there were blasts and explosions going on all around you. Everything was in complete and utter chaos and they were trying to get _through_ it. He would bet any sum of credits that Anakin was thoroughly enjoying himself right now. They were on a mission to rescue the Chancellor, and needless to say, it wasn't going very well.

"Missiles, Master. Pull up," Anakin said as he swerved to get out of the path of the missiles.

"Nothing too fancy Arfour," Obi-Wan told Arfour as they tried to get out of the way as well. "They overshot us!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"They're coming around, be careful," Anakin said turning to look behind him. Anakin started spinning his ship, the missiles followed, spinning madly until they crashed into each other.

"Flying is for droids," Obi-Wan muttered darkly.

As if cued, buzz droids came out and Obi-Wan unknowingly flew right into them. He didn't really understand what they were doing until they started tearing off the outer layer of the ship and removing the wiring.

"I'm hit!" Obi-Wan said. The droids started to advance on Arfour. "Arfour, be careful!" It was too late, the buzz droids had already attacked.

"Move to the right Master," Anakin directed.

"They're shutting down all the controls! Leave me! Go rescue the Chancellor!"

"I'm not leaving without you! Now move to the right!"

Obi-Wan wondered what he was going to do, but moved to the right anyways. He hoped Anakin wasn't going to try something stupid… Then his ship shook as if he had been blasted. Wait, he had been blasted!

"Anakin you're not helping!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"I agree. Hold on," Anakin said. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and prepared for the next random idea Anakin would think of. Again his ship started shaking and it took him a second to realize what was going on. Anakin was trying to knock off the buzz droids with his own ship! It was not a very well thought plan, and although Obi-Wan was now buzz droid free, one had climbed onto Anakin's ship.

"Watch out Artoo!" Anakin said. Obi-Wan could see Artoo trying to rid the ship of the buzz droid, but very unsuccessfully. A thought occurred to him.

"Artoo! Hit the buzz droid's center eye!" Obi-Wan yelled. Artoo followed his instructions and aimed for the center eye. The buzz droid shut down and slid off the ship.

"I think that's the ship Master! The one swarming with vulture droids," Anakin said calmly.

"Oh this is going to be easy!" Obi-Wan replied, somewhat hysterically. "ANAKIN! Have you noticed the shields are STILL UP?"

"Sorry Master." Anakin sent a blast and hit something that got rid of the shield, Obi-Wan didn't know what he had hit. Then, the doors started closing, trying to shut them out.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said almost to himself.

They slid right into the huge ship, and Obi-Wan jumped out even before his ship had stopped moving. He pulled out his lightsaber and cut down two droids. He joined Anakin waiting at the elevator.

"I sense Dooku," Anakin said grimly.

"I sense a trap," Obi-Wan added.

"What's our next move?" Anakin asked.

"Spring the trap," Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

They got into the elevator facing the door when a voice came from behind them. Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly turned around and nodded to each other. They pulled out their lightsabers again and attacked the droids. When the droids were all in pieces on the floor they put their lightsabers back. The elevator lurched and stopped moving.

"Elevator isn't working," Obi-Wan noted. "Artoo, activate elevator 1126."

"There are other ways to get out." Anakin cut a hole out of the top of the elevator and jumped through in a flash of black cloth.

"Always on the move," Obi-Wan said fondly. "Artoo, activate the elevator!" The elevator started plummeting down. "Artoo! We need to be going UP not DOWN!" The elevator lurched again and started going up. "That's much better," Obi-Wan said to himself.

In another flash of black, Anakin was back in the elevator standing right behind Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sensed someone in the elevator and whipped out his lightsaber and turned around.

"Oh, it's just you," Obi-Wan said, putting his lightsaber away.

They stopped the elevator and got out, trying to find the way to where the Chancellor was being held. How someone could have just snatched the very well protected man so easily completely befuddled Obi-Wan. He wasn't really paying attention as Anakin wandered down the halls trying to find the way to the right room. The Chancellor was Anakin's friend and he was probably worried about him. Obi-Wan thought it was odd how much interest Palpatine had with Anakin, but it was their job to save him right now, not try to figure out his motives. Anakin and Obi-Wan had finally found there way into the right room and saw the Chancellor bound in his seat. Dooku entered the room from the other side and Obi-Wan and Anakin readied themselves for a good fight.

"You're no match for him! He's a _Sith_ Lord!" Chancellor Palpatine exclaimed.

"Chancellor, Sith Lords are our specialty," Obi-Wan reassured him. Even if the most awful situations, Anakin and Obi-Wan had humor. It made the job easier, by relieving some of the stress.

"This time, we take him together," Obi-Wan reminded Anakin. Anakin stepped right behind him, and Obi-Wan shivered at the closeness.

"I was just about to say that," Anakin whispered in Obi-Wan's ear.

"Your lightsabers please. We don't want to make a mess in front of the Chancellor," Count Dooku said, making his way across the room.

"You're not going to get away with this Dooku," Anakin said menancingly.

"I've been looking forward to this," the Count said with a disturbing smile.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met," Anakin said.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall," Dooku responded with another smile.

Obi-Wan wondered why he was so confident. So he did completely defeat them three years back, but Obi-Wan knew he'd be frightened of facing Anakin's wrath. He had become a very powerful and he didn't dare say it to anyone else, but he had become very attractive as well. Anakin had made Obi-Wan proud and he knew he didn't tell Anakin that enough. Actually, he couldn't remember if he had ever told him that before. He decided to put it on his agenda of things to do after they got back to Coruscant.

The fight was quite epic, if Obi-Wan did say himself. He and Anakin knew each other's moves almost better than their own and they knew how to work in perfect synchronization. Obi-Wan could tell that Dooku's confidence wavered, as he kept forcing either Obi-Wan or Anakin out of the fight with force pushes and kicks. He knew that he couldn't defeat both of them when they were working together. Obi-Wan got kicked off to the side, and it took him a minute to recover, but then he was up, getting rid of the droids that had just entered the room.

Obi-Wan reentered the battle, slashing viciously at the man that had caused Anakin so much pain. This man had tried to kill them, and Obi-Wan knew that if the Count got another chance, he wouldn't hesitate. Obi-Wan felt himself flying away again, and he blacked out. He vaguely felt something put on top of him, and then he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Obi-Wan felt a bit of bouncing but he didn't fully wake back up. Then he had an odd sensation and he felt like he was needed so he opened his eyes and discovered that they were hanging in an elevator shaft. _This is fabulous_, Obi-Wan thought to himself. He gave a little yell of horror and wound his arms around Anakin so he wouldn't fall.

'The elevator is coming down!" Anakin yelled. "Artoo! Stop the elevator!"

"Too late. JUMP!" Obi-Wan yelled back at him.

The three of them let go, and Obi-Wan and Anakin fastened themselves before sliding out of the elevator shaft into another room. They hurried off, in search of a ship that would get them back to Coruscant so they could return the Chancellor safe and sound. They were jogging down a hallway when white semi-transparent shields surrounded them.

"Ray shields!" Obi-Wan cried out in frustration. "We're smarter than this!"

"Apparently not. I say patience," Anakin proposed.

"Patience?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically.

"Yes. Artoo will be here shortly and he'll release the ray shields." Artoo came sliding into the hall and slammed into a wall. Several droids came in and surrounded the trio and Artoo as well. Obi-Wan was having trouble keeping from rolling his eyes. The droids deactivated the ray shields and started taking them somewhere. They walked for a while, up and down random hallways until they reached their destination. General Grievous was waiting for them.

"General Kenobi and… Anakin Skywalker? I was expecting someone with your reputation to be… older," General Grievous' said in his awful raspy voice.

"General Grievous. You're shorter than I imagined," Anakin said smoothly. General Grievous was at least a foot taller than Anakin, and Anakin was most definitely not short.

"Jedi scum," General Grievous muttered before starting to hack and cough.

"We have a job to do Anakin, try not to upset him," Obi-Wan reminded him pleasantly.

"Sorry Master," Anakin said jokingly.

"I have been trained in the Jedi arts by Count Dooku," the General said confidently. Obi-Wan was reminded instantly of Count Dooku himself. _Well_, Obi-Wan thought, _since Anakin has just gotten rid of Count Dooku, this shouldn't be too difficult._

"Your lightsabers will make a good addition to my collection," General Grievous said showing them his many lightsabers.

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan said. The room erupted in chaos. Artoo made a diversion so Anakin and Obi-Wan could get their lightsabers back. They fought the four droids that were wielding some odd kind of staff, but during their struggle, General Grievous had escaped. Now they had to go find a way out of this ship. Anakin found the cockpit and everyone strapped themselves in.

"Do you know how to fly one of these things Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Right now, I'd say the ability to fly it is irrelevant. I think it matters more whether I can land one of these things," Anakin said concentrating on the controls. Something exploded and Obi-Wan turned around in concern.

"It's okay," Anakin reassured him. "I'm still flying half a ship."

Although Anakin was trying his best to slow down the ship's fall, they still went down much too quickly. They skidded on the landing strip, and destroyed everything in their way. The Chancellor looked absolutely terrified, and Obi-Wan didn't blame him at all. He'd be worried as well if he wasn't so used to Anakin's flying. The ship finally came to a stop and all three passengers gave a huge sigh of relief. Even Artoo beeped with approval of being back on the ground.

"Another happy landing," Obi-Wan remarked. Anakin glared at him, but Obi-Wan knew it was more out of annoyance than anger. A transport was sent to take them to the Senate building and they got on gratefully. The ride was short, and the Chancellor thanked them once again, and got off to meet the crowd of worried Senators. Anakin got off the transport ahead of Obi-Wan.

"Are you coming Master?" Anakin questioned.

"The reporters need a poster boy Anakin. Go have your lovely day amongst the politicians. You're the hero today," Obi-Wan said smiling warmly at his former apprentice. He was so proud of him.

"I didn't do it alone!" Anakin replied defensively.

"Anakin, you killed Count Dooku single handedly, and you rescued the Chancellor while carrying me on your back!"

"I couldn't have done any of it without your training!" Anakin shot back good naturedly. Obi-Wan loved this bantering, it took him back a few years, when Anakin was still his apprentice and there was nothing but their friendship and Anakin's training. There were no marriages, no wars, and no hidden feelings. Everything was so much more simple back then.

"I'll see you at the briefing tomorrow with the Council," Obi-Wan said turning around and getting back into the transport.

He just wanted to get back to the Jedi temple and spend a few hours meditating before getting to finally sleep in his own bed. Obi-Wan and Anakin hadn't been in Coruscant for more than a few days for almost a year. Obi-Wan was suddenly aware of how life was just passing him by. He wasn't getting any younger, and these wars were taking a toll on him.

Obi-Wan walked off the transport into the Jedi temple. It was mid-afternoon and the temple was quite busy, but Obi-Wan did not feel like being social. He walked to his quarters, ignoring all the people in his path. He palmed the door and sank down on the couch in the main room. Obi-Wan curled up on the couch and closed his eyes. He had definitely not wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon with the politicians. He had no doubt that Anakin would sneak off with Padme the first chance he got. Obi-Wan scowled and looked around the room. He wanted Anakin to keep him company.

"I'm old," Obi-Wan said to the room. Its emptiness seemed to mock him. His eyes finally came to rest on the liquor cabinet. Obi-Wan had quite a bit of alcohol stashed away since he was almost never at the Temple long enough to drink any of it. He got up and walked towards the cabinet. He pulled on its dusty handle and looked at the contents. His eyes scanned the bottles, looking for something appealing. He settled his gaze on a black bottle, black seemed to fit his mood right about now. Obi-Wan grabbed the bottle and a glass and poured himself a generous measure, lifted the glass to his lips, and downed its contents. Already he felt better. He tipped some more into his now empty glass, and swallowed it down as well.

"Anakin can go have as much fun as he wants with his stupid little whore of a Senator. Frankly, I do not care at all. I am perfectly content sitting here and drinking whatever this is," Obi-Wan gestured to the bottle on the table. His vision was starting to get a little fuzzy and his gestures were getting a little wild. After a few more glasses from the black bottle and Obi-Wan's eyelids were starting to droop. His day had been hard, and a nice nap on the couch was completely acceptable. He sank back down on the couch and fell into a deep slumber.

Obi-Wan awoke a few hours later with the need to vomit, and he made his way towards the 'fresher. It wasn't until he got back that he realized he had been sleeping in his own bed. Hadn't he fallen asleep on the couch? Maybe he was hallucinating. Obi-Wan now remembered why he didn't like to drink. His head was pounding and he could barely move. Sleep sounded very good right now. A glass of water had been placed on the small table by Obi-Wan's bed and he took a few sips of water to try and clear his head. Whoever put him to bed and got him a glass of water was very thoughtful. They had also gotten Obi-Wan into his sleep pants. _Very thoughtful, _Obi-Wan thought before drifting back to sleep.

_The nights are forever and maybe I'm wrong,_

_But it feels like I'm so lost without you…_

_Giving it Away by Mae_

* * *

Author Note #2: Is it weird that every single chapter has ended with either Obi-Wan or Anakin going to bed? Blah. Any ideas?


	4. Biscuits, Pickles, and Raspberry Muffins

Author Note: Bah. I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update. I was just very depressed because I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. Okay, so yeah it did suck, but you could have at least reviewed to tell me that! I'm crap at writing action scenes... Fortunately, there is NO action of the lightsaber variety... well, not really. This was a totally fun chapter to write, because I got to fully exploit Anakin's long pause in ROTS after Padme tells him that she's pregnant. Heh heh heh.

The italicized scentences are Anakin's thoughts, if you can't figure that out.

Alyssa... you're amazing. Thank you for helping me come up with a joke, and thank you thank you for helping create "tension". Although, I still don't think I do it right.

Disclaimer: You see, if I wrote Star Wars, there wouldn't even BE any action scenes because I can't write them!

* * *

Anakin slipped into the group of politicians that were welcoming Chancellor Palpatine back to Coruscant. They were all very relieved and very thankful that the mission had been successful. Bail Organa, the Senator from Alderaan, came up and started congratulating him on the rescue. Anakin had never been good at accepting praise, and just nodded and smiled at the right moments. He didn't really like politicians. He never knew when to trust them.

Anakin saw the shadow of someone hiding behind a pillar and excused himself. In his mind, he sighed wearily at the thought of his reunion with a certain someone. He knew exactly who it was, but tried to look excited when he made his way up to her. His wife. She was beautiful, but then again, hadn't she always been beautiful? Anakin just didn't feel anything around her anymore. There wasn't any electricity, or spark. Anakin hugged her warmly, and spun her around. He was actually very happy to see her, there wasn't much pretending needed.

"There were whispers that you had been killed! I was so worried!" Padme murmured into his neck.

"It's alright. I'm fine," Anakin replied. "Actually-," Anakin started before getting cut off.

"Oh Ani! Something wonderful has happened!" Anakin cringed mentally. _This can't be good_, he thought to himself.

"Ani, I'm pregnant!" Padme whispered. Anakin felt like banging his head against the wall. _Yes. This is absolutely fucking fantastic. Did you happen to forget that we AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE MARRIED?!?! Did that little piece of information SLIP YOUR MIND?!?! Have you honestly not realized that I'M NOT EVEN IN LOVE WITH YOU ANYMORE?! ARE YOU HONESTLY THAT DAFT YOU STUPID WOMAN?! HOW CAN THIS BE FUCKING WONDERFUL?_

Anakin clenched his fingers in desperation and frustration. He forced himself to take a deep breath and think this whole thing through. She's pregnant. That complicates things a bit. How can you keep a marriage secret if your wife gets PREGNANT? Anakin now had to force himself to keep breathing. He looked down and realized that Padme had been waiting for his response for over a minute now. Anakin tried to smile, but it came out as almost a grimace.

"That's…that's… that's wonderful!"

"Oh but Ani, what are we going to do?" Padme asked.

"We're not going to worry about anything right now." He shut his eyes and groaned inwardly. He was definitely not getting any sleep tonight.

"Ani? Do you want to head home? We have a lot to talk about…" Padme suggested happily.

"Erm, sure?" Anakin replied hesitantly. He didn't want to think of what _"we have a lot to talk about"_ meant. Padme led him outside to her speeder, and he dipped in and out of traffic, almost crashing a few times just from being distracted. Finally, he arrived at their…no, _Padme's _apartment. Anakin knew where his real home was. The Jedi Temple, with Obi-Wan.

"What's wrong Ani? You look troubled."

"I'm fine, really. Just tired," Anakin said.

"It's that awful war. Come inside, I'll make you some tea and we can just talk."

Anakin followed her inside the apartment and sat down on the couch while she bustled about making tea. In a few minutes she came out with two steaming cups. Padme handed one to him and he took an experimental sip and burned his tongue. _Sith, _Anakin thought to himself.

"Well Ani, I've been thinking for a while. I want to have our baby on Naboo," Padme said thoughtfully.

"How long have you known about this?" Anakin asked.

"Just a few weeks, really. But that time was enough to do some planning."

"Planning?"

"Oh yes. You know, names, god parents, nursery room decorations… the simple stuff," she replied airily.

"Right…" Anakin said, having absolutely no idea what she was talking about. He had never really had a "normal" childhood. Padme seemed to have forgotten.

"Well, for names I was thinking maybe Mara or Leia if it's a girl. I also like the name Kaeri." Anakin's mind started to drift. _Baby names? Is that really necessary right now? Don't we have a looooong time before we have to think about that? Oh well. You might want to pay attention Skywalker. You have no idea how you plan for a baby being born. Being a Jedi for the past 13 years doesn't help much either…_Anakin thought.

"I haven't thought much about boy names, but I do like the name Luke…Anakin? Are you listening?" Padme snapped. She waved her hand in front of Anakin's face impatiently. "We have a lot to talk about! It would help if you listened!"

"Sorry."

"Do you have any suggestions for names?" Padme asked.

"Not really," Anakin replied incredulously. "I only found out about this today. I'm still a little… surprised. Aren't you supposed to be on something that prevents- these kinds of things?"

"Are you angry? Do you not want this baby?" Padme's eyes filled with hurt.

"Of course I want this baby!" Anakin said lying through his teeth. "I'm just getting used to it still."

"Oh Anakin! I knew you'd be so happy! We have a chance to give this baby the childhood that you were never able to have!" She took his tea cup from him and held his hands in hers.

"Padme? There's a slight problem. Did you forget that our marriage is supposed to be a secret? What are we going to do with a baby? And… and I'm fighting a war! I-" Padme shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"Everything will be fine Ani. It will work out. Once my pregnancy is noticed, the Queen will probably want me to resign. I'll go and find a house in a remote area of Naboo to raise our child. I want to be able to make the most beautiful nursery. I want to paint the walls yellow, because that would work for both a girl and a boy. Then, some pretty white curtains covering the windows of course. Maybe I could get someone to paint some animals on the walls…Wouldn't that be nice? Yes, I think it would." Padme carried on, not noticing that she was basically talking to herself.

"Mm, yes. Sounds lovely," Anakin answered distractedly.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We have to decide who the godparents are going to be!"

"Isn't it a little…early for that?"

"It's never too early to be prepared, Anakin," Padme replied seriously. Anakin almost started laughing at her facial expression. It wasn't really a matter of life or death who the godparents were.

"My sister Sola will definitely be the baby's godmother, but I don't know about the godfather. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Uh-" Anakin started before getting cut off by Padme.

"Of course! Obi-Wan should be the godfather!" Anakin tried to swallow, and explain to her that no, that would not be such a good idea, but his throat wasn't cooperating. "Don't you think it's about time you told him that we were married? Obi-Wan wouldn't tell the Council. He's your best friend, Anakin! It really isn't fair to keep this from him any longer. He could help us! If he knows about the pregnancy, he could help us!"

"Obi-Wan…no…he doesn't need…"

"Why don't you tell him?" Padme asked.

"It wouldn't do any good!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE HE ALREADY KNOWS!" Anakin yelled, not at all comfortable with where this conversation was heading.

"He knows?" Padme looked very confused.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why does it matter?" Anakin asked bluntly.

"Because we're MARRIED. We tell each other these kinds of things! How long has he known?"

"A while."

"So then Obi-Wan would make the perfect godfather," Padme replied with finality.

"Mmhmm," Anakin agreed absentmindedly.

"Oh Ani, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump down your throat about this. I think it's the hormones, I just feel so emotional right now. I'm just… so excited for this. This baby is going to change our lives. I know it will." Padme leaned her head on Anakin's shoulder and sighed with contentment. "I love you Anakin."

"I love you too," Anakin answered. Padme leaned up for a kiss, but Anakin turned his head and kissed her on the cheek. "I need to head back to the Temple. They'll notice if I'm missing."

"Take my speeder. Then you'll have an excuse to come back tomorrow. I'm going to miss you," Padme said.

"I'll do that," Anakin muttered. Padme wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. Anakin awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Bye Ani!" Padme called to him as he left.

Anakin slid into the speeder and busied himself with the controls. His mind was spinning with all the information he had gotten in the past hour. The speeder swooped in and out of traffic, nearly crashing into another speeder.

"Sith!" Anakin exclaimed as he jerked the speeder from it's current collision course. "By the Force… reality check, Skywalker." Anakin sighed heavily. "Maybe Obi-Wan was right all along. I should have broken this off a long time ago. Now it's too late. A kid? I don't know how to take care of a kid! Of course, we had to find out about this now. The day I was going to try and talk to Padme about our marriage. I guess Obi-Wan has always been right. I just never learned to listen to him."

The sun was setting, and the sky was a hazy pink-orange. It would have been beautiful if it hadn't have been obscured by all the buildings jutting up from the ground. Coruscant looked much better at night, when the lights made the planet sparkle. At least, that's how it looked from space. Anakin landed the speeder at the Temple, and hurried inside.

"Am I going to tell Obi-Wan? He has the right to know… But he'll be disappointed. I told him that I was going to talk to Padme today. He seemed really happy for some reason. Probably so he doesn't have to keep lying for me," Anakin muttered to himself as he walked to his and Obi-Wan's rooms.

Anakin was well aware of all the covering up that Obi-Wan did for him. It wasn't easy to hide the fact that a Jedi was missing from the Temple with his secret wife. Anakin knew all of the stuff that Obi-Wan did for him. He always felt guilty that he could never do anything in return. Obi-Wan never really opened up to Anakin. He was always a very guarded person, even around Anakin. Anakin always longed for Obi-Wan to open up, so Anakin could finally see the real Obi-Wan that no one ever got to see.

"He's always trying too hard to be the perfect Jedi," Anakin said bitterly, getting some weird looks from other Jedi in the Temple halls. "That's why you stayed with Padme. Sith, that's why you were with Padme in the first place. It's not as if he's going to jump and… and fall in love with you or anything," Anakin continued mentally. He frowned and tried to ignore his wishful thinking. He had been doing it for so long now, it came almost automatically. Real life was being a Jedi, Obi-Wan's friend, a hero of the Clone Wars, and Padme's husband. In Anakin's fantasy life, he was no longer a Jedi, the Clone Wars were long over, and Obi-Wan loved him with all of his heart.

"Like that will ever happen…" Anakin said out loud. More strange looks were sent at him, and he rolled his eyes. He didn't really care what the other Jedi thought of him. Why should he care? It's not as if he was really popular with them anyways. Not that he was unpopular or anything, he just didn't have many friends at the Temple. Obi-Wan had always been his only real friend.

"Stupid, stupid woman! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! I am so screwed. Damn you Padme! Why did you have to make this situation so much more difficult? I mean, you said you had this kind of stuff, 'all under control.' All under control, my ass! Sith! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Anakin yelled angrily, not noticing the man stirring on the couch.

"Anakin?"

"Obi-Wan? Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I wake you?" Anakin asked apologetically.

"Ermff. No. Well. Yes. But that's okay. Why were you yelling?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh…nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing, honey. But I'll take your word for it." Anakin had just realized that Obi-Wan's words were slurred and he was swaying slightly. Anakin had to hold back a laugh as he saw the "Perfect Jedi Master" absolutely and positively drunk. He settled for a grin and watched as Obi-Wan tried to stand up. After a minute of struggling, Obi-Wan settled for sitting on the couch.

"I have a really good joke!" Obi-Wan exclaimed while swaying back and forth.

"Really?" Anakin asked skeptically.

"Yes! Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure?"

"Okay, so here it goes," Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a minute and started giggling. Anakin couldn't help but stare. Obi-Wan and giggling didn't belong in the same sentence. "So, Maccce Windu was at Englisssh High Tea one sunny afternoon. He had just eatennnn a lovelyyy raspberryyy muffin," Obi-Wan slurred, grinning stupidly. "Then, a biscuit approaches him with a lit lightsaber, ready tooo attack. Mace asks him what he's doing and the biscuit saaaaays that he's avengggging the murder of his cousin, the raspberry muffin. Mace tries to apologize, but the bisuittt won't listen. Unnnnfortunately, Mace's lightsaber had been brokennnn, and all he had to duel with was a pickkkle. The biscuit asks him what happened to his lightsaber and Mace says that it broke. The biscuit asks howwww the lightsaberrrr broke, and Mace saysss that he letttt Yoda play withhhh it and he handled it a bit toooo _roughly_!" Obi-Wan finished his tale and started giggling again.

"That wasn't very funny Obi-Wan…" Anakin said.

"Anakin! How is _yourrr_ lightsaber doing?" Obi-Wan purred.

"My lightsaber? It's fine. I haven't lost it again, don't worry," Anakin said pointing to the silver lightsaber hilt on his hip.

"Noooooo! Not that lightsaber, your _otherrrrr_ one!" Anakin suddenly understood what the joke had been about. Very, very bad images suddenly came into his mind and he almost vomited in his mouth. Then he remembered Obi-Wan's question, and blushed madly.

"It's fine," Anakin managed to say. Obi-Wan was being especially… forward. _No Anakin! He's drunk! Don't even think about it! Ever heard of the expression, "taking advantage"? You can't! It wouldn't be right! You want to, but you have to control yourself, _Anakin said mentally. He was indeed exercising a lot of control to not jump Obi-Wan right at that second.

"Mmm. I'm glad. You don't letttt anyone playyyy with it, doooo you?" Obi-Wan asked in a mock serious tone. Anakin stared at him again, this time in utter disbelief. Drinking made Obi-Wan act like a psycho maniac. Anakin shook his head in incredulity. If he had been just watching this, without having to actually be involved, he would have laughed out loud. Obi-Wan was going to have an incredible headache tomorrow, just in time for their meeting with the Council!

"Obi-Wan, I think it's about time you got in bed," Anakin said lightly, approaching Obi-Wan. _Yes, you need to go to bed before I take you right there on the couch._

"No, noooo, pumpkin. I'm just finnnne. Come and sit and we'll taaalk." _Oh boy, Obi-Wan. You are really pushing it._

"Okay," Anakin replied reluctantly. He went over to the couch and sat down next to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan snuggled to his side and leaned his head on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. He started breathing in very deeply, and clenching his hands in fists to keep from touching the drunken man beside him.

"Anakinnn, sweetie? What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing," Anakin replied stiffly.

"I don'tttt believe that."

"It's the truth!" Anakin exclaimed defensively. Obi-Wan's face was slowly approaching Anakin's own.

"Anakin! You cannn tell meee," Obi-Wan pleaded. There was only a few inches now between Anakin's lips and Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan started moving even closer. Anakin tried to shift away. In a minute, their lips would touch and then Anakin knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. Obi-Wan was a hair's breadth away and Anakin started to worry. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"She's pregnant," Anakin said monotonously. Then without another word, he got off the couch and left. He was suddenly felt with a fiery rage, and he was upset that his door couldn't be slammed shut. Anakin walked into his room and shut the door. He could feel his own confusion, anger, and desperation, but he didn't think anyone else could. All of a sudden, Anakin felt very alone. He curled up on the bed, and a few tears managed to slip down his cheeks, but he brushed them off. Anakin barely heard the rain crashing down on the windows, even though normally it would have kept him up all night. He slowly drifted to sleep, after learning to tolerate the panging in his chest.

Anakin woke up about an hour later, feeling very guilty. He went back into the main room and found Obi-Wan passed out on the couch. Anakin gently lifted him, cradling Obi-Wan in his arms. Anakin kissed his forehead lovingly, then took the passed out man to his bedroom. Anakin got Obi-Wan into his sleep pants, and tucked him into bed. He quickly went into the kitchen and got a glass of water for Obi-Wan to drink when he woke up. Anakin smiled, then turned around and went back to bed. This had been one crazy day, and he was very glad it was over. He only hoped that Obi-Wan wouldn't remember any of this come morning…

_Remember the times when_

_We started believing  
_

_That everything would be alright?_

_In Memory by Brightwood_


	5. Declarations and Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Author Note: Bah. It's taken me forever to get this up. I actually wrote it over Thanksgiving weekend, but I never had the chance to finish it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

* * *

Obi-Wan blearily opened his eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. He tried to sit up, but it wasn't working very well. Finally, he just settled for lying in bed. Obi-Wan took another sip of water from the glass next to his bed and sighed heavily. _I remember falling asleep on the couch, and I remember waking up in the middle of the night, but I can't remember anything else. Who put me to bed? Anakin went to Padme's, so it couldn't have been him… My head hurts too much to try and think about this._

Obi-Wan staggered out of bed and headed straight for the fresher. He took a nice, long shower, but he still felt absolutely awful. It took a long time to get dressed, but finally all the layers were on the right places and in the right order, so Obi-Wan decided to go get another glass of water. Obi-Wan stumbled into the main room, and was surprised by a very comforting image.

"Anakin? What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Why, hello. Have a good rest?" Anakin asked slyly, holding out a steaming cup of tea.

"Anakin! SHHHHH!" Obi-Wan said softly covering his ears. He grabbed the tea and sipped it slowly. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome," Anakin replied quietly.

"Stop grinning like that! This isn't funny!"

"Next time I see my drunken master passed out on the couch, I won't do anything. Are you happy now?"

"Why aren't you at Padme's?"

"Oh… well we do have a meeting with the Council this morning, so I thought it would be best if I came back to the Temple," Anakin answered.

"Thank you for whatever you did last night then."

"You… don't remember any of it?" Anakin asked dumbfounded.

"No…? Is that bad?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Thank the Force…" Anakin muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh… nothing Master."

"When is our meeting with the Council anyways?"

"How can you not know? You're the one that's ON the Council."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan whispered warningly.

"It's in 20 minutes."

"Can you go alone? I don't fancy making a fool of myself in front of the Council," Obi-Wan pleaded.

"You're actually going to… _willingly_ miss a Council meeting?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin! Tell them I'm sick… or, just tell them something!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be back soon," Anakin said while making his way for the door.

"Thank you Anakin. You're a great friend."

"I know."

"No you don't. I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. Come, sit down." Anakin walked back to the couch and sat down. Obi-Wan turned him and smiled unsurely. "I've owed you this for… a very long time."

"Obi-Wan, really, it's fine," Anakin said. Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin was getting uncomfortable. _What's wrong with him? It's not like I'm going to try and kiss him or anything ridiculous like that. Although, that would be nice… NO! Obi-Wan! Concentrate on the matter at hand!_

"Well, we've known each other for how long? 13 years now? Is that right? Oh well, that's not the point. The point is- well, the point is that-"

"Yes?"

"I'm trying to say thank you. You were the best padawan I could have possibly asked for. No one thought we'd actually be able to pull off being master and padawan. But, we proved them wrong! We proved them all wrong. Every day, you make me more and more proud, especially lately. When you told me that you were going to talk to Padme when we were reached Coruscant, I was so incredibly proud of you. There's no one else on any planet in any star system that I would rather fight beside or be beside for the rest of my life." _Oh Sith! Did I actually say that last part? Damn…_ "Anyways, I know there have been times when I haven't been the best master, or the best friend, but I hope you realize how much of an impact you've made on my life. You are going to be a great Jedi, and I have no doubt in my mind that you are the Chosen One. You've exceeded all of our expectations, and you've risen to every challenge. You've made mistakes, but I have no doubt in my mind that you will make everything right. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I will never forget any of it," Obi-Wan finished. His eyes started watering, so he looked down, trying to will the tears not to fall.

"Oh, Obi-Wan…look at me, please." Obi-Wan raised his head a few inches and was taken aback by the tear slowly rolling down Anakin's cheek. Obi-Wan raised his hand and lovingly brushed the tear away with his thumb. Anakin bit his lip uncertainly. "You're wrong. You've got it all wrong. You were the best master I could have possibly had. I was a terrible padawan, always testing the limits and breaking the rules. I never listened to you and I never gave you the respect you deserved. I should be the one thanking you for taking me in when no one else would have. You taught me all you knew, and you treated me with kindness. I owe you so much, and I will probably never be able to put into words how much I appreciate everything that you've done for _me_." Obi-Wan couldn't hold the tears back any longer. He tried to brush them away subtly, but Anakin caught him and pulled him into his arms. "You don't hug me enough," Anakin pouted.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan replied sarcastically. _Well, I do have to say this is quite nice. I feel so loved with his arms around me… OBI-WAN! NO! What are you thinking, you pervy old man! Pervy? I am not a pervert. I don't know where that came from. _

"Mmm," Anakin hummed, nuzzling Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan then reluctantly pulled out of the embrace, causing Anakin to growl in irritation.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan murmured in dismay.

"What?"

"The Council!"

"Oh… okay. I'll be back soon," Anakin said. He got off the couch, then turned back towards Obi-Wan and pressed a fleeting kiss to Obi-Wan's cheek. Then he swiftly made his way across the room and shut the door.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. His hand went to touch the spot that Anakin had kissed. Obi-Wan's cheek was tingling very pleasantly although he was trying to ignore it.

"Hmph. I don't know what that was, but I'm sure it had nothing to do with me. I was asleep all of last night. I couldn't have done anything ridiculous, or else I would remember it. I'm sure I wouldn't do anything stupid like… try to kiss him or anything. No, I'm sure I didn't do anything like that. Mmm. Another cup of tea sounds nice." Obi-Wan went into the kitchen to make another cup of tea, humming happily as he walked. Now he had to do something to pass the time until Anakin came back from the Council meeting. Obi-Wan's head was still pounding, but the pounding wasn't as severe.

Obi-Wan put a kettle on and waited patiently for it to boil. He puttered around the kitchen, washing the dirty dishes that Anakin had left behind. Anakin had never been good at cleaning up his messes. Finally, the water came to a boil and Obi-Wan could have his cup of tea.

Obi-Wan sat on the couch, waiting for Anakin to return so he would have something to distract him from his headache. He smiled as he heard the door slide open as Anakin returned.

"Obi-Wan? I have to go return Padme's speeder. I'll be back a bit later, okay?" Anakin said.

"Oh…yes alright," Obi-Wan replied. He had forgotten about Padme for a short period of time. He loved forgetting about Padme. Anakin just had to mention her again. Obi-Wan scowled darkly.

Anakin had left again, leaving Obi-Wan to entertain himself. He couldn't believe that Anakin had seen him drunk. The very thought made him blush, and Obi-Wan Kenobi is _not_ a blusher.

"He even put me to bed… I mean… Aren't I supposed to be the one taking care of him? Not that I'm his master or anything anymore, but I am the older one! You hit the nail right on top of the head, Obi-Wan. You're old. That's why Anakin feels like he has to take care of you. You. Are. Too. Old. For. Him," Obi-Wan muttered to himself. Saying it was one thing, making himself believe it was entirely another. He replayed last nights events in his head, trying to fill the blank spots. He remembered drinking and falling asleep on the couch. But, he did remember waking up… He just didn't remember what happened.

Then, he remembered that he had been talking to Anakin. Obi-Wan remembered telling him a joke, and… oh Sith. He hadn't honestly used all of that horrible innuendo, had he? Everything was coming back in bits and pieces. He vaguely remembered snuggling with Anakin on the couch… wait a second.

"Did I try to KISS ANAKIN?" Obi-Wan asked the empty room. He couldn't breathe; he felt the walls closing in around him. His heart stopped and his eyes shut tightly, trying to forget. But then… he also remembered something else. Hadn't Anakin… not rejected him? "Well. This is a bit of a predicament, isn't it?" Obi-Wan said sarcastically. There was something else tapping at his head, but it refused to reveal itself, so Obi-Wan ignored it.

_Well. Let's put this all together. So, I got drunk. I fell asleep on the couch. Anakin woke me up. I told him a really bad joke. I made a fool of myself trying to talk to him about his "lightsaber"… I tried to kiss him. But then, why didn't we kiss? I remember him stomping off to his room. Something happened… but what was it? I was moving closer and closer to Anakin, but Anakin wasn't pushing me away. He was almost moving towards me too. Not that I regret not kissing. If we do ever kiss, I'd like to be fully sober, thank you very much. But, I would like to figure out why we didn't kiss. Wait a second! Anakin said something about a "she". That could only mean Padme, right? Hmmm. Maybe he was telling me that he finally broke it off with her! No, that couldn't be it. That wouldn't have made him mad. Let's see. Wait. _

"I almost remember. He said… he said, 'She's…she's pregnant! That's what he said," Obi-Wan exclaimed triumphantly. Then he took a moment to think about what Anakin had said. "Shit. Sith. Fucking fabulous. She's pregnant?"

_The heart may freeze,_

_Or it can burn._

_The pain will ease,_

_If I can learn..._

Another Day- Rent Soundtrack

* * *

Eeee! It's my first real cliffie! This is so exciting! Doesn't it make you want to... review? To speed the wait until the next chapter? Please?


	6. Laughter and Tears

Disclaimer: No Star Wars for me. If I owned Star Wars... Padme... would meet a rather gruesome end. Muwhaha.

Author Notee: I'm sorry? I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. This took way too long. So here are my excuses:

1. I had finals and they took up a lot of time because of all the studying I had to do.

2. This chapter... did not go as I planned. When I sat down to write, everything just kind of happened. So now, I'm still trying to figure out how to work this chapter in the story.

Alyssa would like you to know that the chapter of this title was supposed to be: 'Padme is a Crazy Slut Woman Who Ruins Everything and Gets in The Way...She Is The Arwen Of Star Wars Except That She Is Actually Wicked Cool In Real Life'. It was too long to put as the chapter title, so I promised her I'd include it in the author note. I wanted to title the chapter 'Padme Bashing' but then I realized, there wasn't really any Padme bashing to be found... I don't know. I screwed up on this chapter. Oh well, I hope you guys like it anyways.

* * *

Anakin hummed as he began the walk back from the Council. He was in an amazingly good mood considering he had just put up with Master Windu glaring at him for half an hour. It wasn't his fault that Obi-Wan hadn't come to the Council meeting! At least, he didn't think it was his fault. And it most certainly wasn't Anakin's fault that Master Windu hated him.

The hallways were relatively empty thankfully for Anakin as he began talking to himself. Anakin had a tendency to voice his thoughts without realizing it when he was particularly worried about something. Or in this case, someone.

"This is bad. Very, very bad. Anakin Skywalker… you are an idiot. First of all, you need to get yourself out of this mess. It is time to talk to Padme. You have been putting it off for an extremely long time, and now you are going to confront her. She's pregnant, but that's okay! You guys can figure out something. It's not like you're going to abandon her. She is and will always be one of your closest friends. You have to return her speeder anyways. When you go to drop it off, just go in and tell her you have to talk. I know you can do this. Take a deep breath and think about what you're going to say," Anakin said, completely oblivious to the fact that he was talking to himself as if he was another person.

Anakin detoured and decided to go straight to Padme's. The less contact he had with Obi-Wan before this, the better. Anakin also had a tendency to space out when he was within a certain range of Obi-Wan. The way his hair shined in the sunlight, the way his eyes brightened when he smiled… those kinds of things were very distracting.

"Damn you Obi-Wan Kenobi. Damn you and your pretty face," Anakin muttered in frustration.

He hopped in the speeder and zoomed off to Padme's apartments. Anakin was trying to mentally prepare for this confrontation, but was failing miserably. Padme had always had a special spot in his heart, ever since that day when she came into Watto's shop. She was Anakin's angel, and she always would be. Padme just wasn't… she wasn't Obi-Wan, and she never would be.

After a smooth landing, Anakin hopped back out of the speeder and took a deep breath. He calmly walked inside the apartment and started searching for Padme. He desperately hoped that he wouldn't have to wait for her to come back from an important Senate meeting. She was always in a terrible mood after those. As days passed there were fewer and fewer people that still agreed with Padme's beliefs on how the Senate worked. Even after Chancellor Palpatine had been elected, things had not improved. Truth be told, they had gotten even worse, but Anakin didn't know enough about politics to really understand.

Anakin finally just knocked on her bedroom door and stepped inside. Padme was sitting on the bed with her back facing Anakin. Her posture was perfect, as always, even with her uncomfortable gowns. Anakin smiled for a moment, remembering all the times she had complained about her outfits.

"Padme?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

"Anakin! Finally!" Padme exclaimed rushing over to greet him.

"Hi." Padme kissed him enthusiastically on the lips and Anakin had to work very hard not to grimace.

"I was starting to worry! Whatever took you so long?"

"Council meeting," Anakin replied.

"Oh, of course. I'm so silly to have forgotten," Padme gushed.

"Padme? Are you feeling all right?" Anakin asked nervously.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, AM I FEELING ALL RIGHT? DO YOU THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME? IS THAT IT?"

"Padme?"

"Oh… I'm so sorry Ani. It's the hormones."

"Really?" Anakin inquired weakly.

"Of course! What else would it be?" Padme replied.

"Well… I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About… well, our relationship really."

Padme's brow furrowed and then she looked back at Anakin with a look of dawning comprehension. Anakin watched, as he had no idea what was going on. How could Padme know what he wanted to talk to him about? _Oh sith. If this is another rant about curtains or godparents, I'm going to stab myself with my own lightsaber, _Anakin thought to himself with a grimace. Unfortunately, Anakin had completely missed what Padme had just said. He shook his head and tried to figure out what Padme was saying.

"Anakin, I knew this was going to happen eventually. I… have actually been waiting for this. I foolishly thought that if I got pregnant, I could delay the inevitable. Or even keep it from happening at all.

"WHAT? You got pregnant ON PURPOSE? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Anakin bellowed angrily. His patience had completely run out with this stupid woman.

"Anakin, calm down. I just explained myself. Part of me knew that this wouldn't last, but there was a ridiculously hopeful part of me that thought it could. I apologize that things didn't turn out exactly how I imagined them," Padme said with a small smile.

"How did you know that we wouldn't last?" Anakin asked. Things weren't making any sense.

"Anakin, I might not see you with him very often, but I'm not an idiot."

"Him?" Anakin choked.

"You tell him everything. He holds a place in your heart that I could never fill, no matter how hard I try."

"You think… what? You think I'm… you think I'm in love with the Chancellor?"

"Anakin? What on earth are you talking about? I certainly do NOT think you are in love with Chancellor Palpatine. Have you even been listening to me?" Padme exclaimed in exasperation.

"But- I don't understand-" Anakin started.

"I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND OBI-WAN!" Padme shouted, cutting him off.

"What?"

"I know about you and Obi-Wan," Padme repeated calmly.

"How?" Anakin asked in complete bewilderment. Padme sighed tiredly and looked at Anakin with evident frustration.

"Ani, is it even necessary to ask that question? You two have conversations where you forget that anyone is in the room! And when you aren't talking, the smiles and the looks… honestly! The more I think about it, the more obvious it becomes!"

"I haven't been seeing Obi-Wan behind your back," Anakin replied dully.

"What?" This time it was Padme's turn to be confused.

"We… we're just friends. We're partners. It's always Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Negotiator and Anakin Skywalker, The Hero with No Fear. We're nothing more than that."

"Then what were we supposed to talk about?"

"We were supposed to talk about ending our marriage," Anakin replied.

"But- if you're not- I don't understand!" Padme cried. Anakin couldn't help but smile at this. Padme hated not knowing what was happening.

"It's not fair to you. You are a wonderful person, and you deserve someone that loves you, and only you. I'm in love with Obi-Wan, and I can't just forget about him. I'm really sorry, but even though it doesn't seem like it, I'm doing this for you."

"So you have been seeing Obi-Wan! I was right all along!"

"No. I said I was in love with Obi-Wan. However, I'm not _with_ Obi-Wan."

"Ah."

"I never said he loved me back."

"Anakin, you are one of the stupidest people I have ever met," Padme said with a sigh. "Did you not hear what I was saying before? He loves you Anakin! Why don't you two ever talk about these things? By the stars, Ani! Go right now and TALK TO HIM. Please. I've seen this coming for such a long time now. As long as you remain my friend, I don't see how it makes much of a difference. Of course we'll have to work something out because of…" Padme patted her stomach gently. "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Just go talk to him. Come and see me tomorrow. You will have to tell me everything." Padme gave a small wink and ushered Anakin into the speeder.

"What if it doesn't work?" Anakin asked slowly.

"If Obi-Wan turns you down, then he's an idiot too," Padme said with a weak smile.

"Well, that's very reassuring," Anakin muttered to himself as he made his way back to the Jedi Temple. "I didn't not imagine things going that way at all. Well, Padme's always full of surprises, you knew that. She was acting really strangely too. I suppose it's the hormones. But she knew! Are we really that obvious? Could he really…? No! Stop. You have to talk to him. Don't make any assumptions. You won't know unless he tells you himself. I don't think I can do this… NO! You can and you will do this. Breathe. In, out, in, out. You've fought Sith Lords and you can't even talk to Obi-Wan. You are a disgrace of a Jedi."

The trip back to the Temple went by quickly because everyone knows that when you're dreading something, time speeds up. Anakin hopped out of the speeder and continued his self encouragement. _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this, _Anakin repeated to himself over, and over, and over again. He walked to his and Obi-Wan's quarters and palmed the door.

Obi-Wan was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of tea and muttering to himself. He repeatedly smacked himself on the forehead and then returned to muttering angrily.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin called.

"Anakin! Oh, Anakin. Oh. I- well, you see, I-" Obi-Wan began anxiously.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, well… I remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"What you told me last night. What happened last night. I remember it now."

"Oh. Well. Isn't that nice," Anakin said in exasperation.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, it was _completely _inappropriate and I'm very… ashamed of my actions," Obi-Wan stammered.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. It wasn't your fault. Everyone has a little too much to drink once in a while. I've never even seen you drink… so perhaps you were making up for lost time, but that's not the point."

"No, it's not Anakin. How long were you going to wait before telling me that Padme was pregnant? I mean obviously you're going to stay with her if she's pregnant, but what are you going to do? Have you thought about that? Your marriage is a secret! Isn't a child or even a pregnancy for that matter, going to reveal what you've been hiding for the past two years?"

"Do you think I have forgotten those very important details? I know this is a risk, but Padme is set on having this child. And no, I'm not going to abandon Padme while she is pregnant with my child. That would be a very irresponsible and insensitive thing to do. Even if we aren't going to still be married by the time the child is born, it is still my child! What kind of person do you think I am?" Anakin said while pacing the room.

"You aren't going to be married when the child is born? When did you decide that?" Obi-Wan questioned curiously.

"I went to see Padme today and we discussed our future. I told her everything. I was completely honest, and she said she had seen it coming. I don't know how, but I always thought she was a very intuitive woman. I guess that confirmed it. But if it's that obvious, why haven't other people figured it out? Why haven't you figured it out?"

"Figured out what, Anakin?"

"See, you don't even know. Padme was completely wrong. Was this her little way of getting back at me? Did she intend to fill me with hope, only to have everything crash around me after I figure out the truth?"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you! All this time, it's _always_ been you and you've _never _noticed. You never realized that I was with Padme because I couldn't have you! You never realized how much it hurt to spend a night in your arms, and then have to accept that it would only happen once! You never realized anything!" Anakin shouted back in desperation.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said softly.

"I love you! I _love_ you, and you _never_ noticed! Do you know how much that hurts?"

"Yes, I do," Obi-Wan said heavily and sank down to the floor.

"How? How could you possibly understand this pain?"

"Anakin Skywalker, I have loved you for the past… six years now? Seven, even? Don't you dare accuse me of not understanding the pain. Do you understand how much pain I've been in? Watching you run to Padme every time you craved comfort… and learning you were going to be the father of her child! I don't care if it was a mistake! You did it anyways Anakin, and that's what hurts most of all. You went against the way of the Jedi, you went against everything that has been your life since you were nine years old, and you went against my teachings as well! Did the ten years I spent training you mean nothing?" Obi-Wan shut his eyes and tried to will the tears away.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, please don't say things like that. I told you just earlier today how much that all meant to me. I'm so sorry. I never realized… well, isn't that ironic. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Anakin said and walked over to where Obi-Wan was sitting on the floor. He bent his knees and sat down on the floor next to him. The tears were running freely for the second time today. Obi-Wan was in no better shape. Obi-Wan hung his head and avoided Anakin's eyes. Anakin pulled Obi-Wan's chin up to look in his eyes. "Obi-Wan, I love you. Please look at me."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and breathed in deeply. The tears had been running for who knows how long, and they showed no signs of stopping. Anakin smiled and opened his arms in invitation. Obi-Wan inched forward slowly, then ungracefully launched himself at Anakin. Anakin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's waist and pulled him as close as he could.

Anakin lifted his hand to brush the tears off Obi-Wan's cheeks. Anakin started to bend his head down and the corner of Obi-Wan's lips quirked in amusement as he realized his intentions. Anakin closed the remaining gap between them and captured Obi-Wan's lips in a kiss. At first it was hesitant, just a brush of the lips, but then Anakin gained some confidence. He added a bit more pressure to the lips pressed against his own and heard Obi-Wan sigh in contentment. Obi-Wan nipped at Anakin's bottom lip and kissed him once more briefly before pulling back.

"What do we do now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure.

"I suppose we'll find out eventually."

"I'm sure we will."

"_I once knew a girl, in the years of my youth._

_With eyes like the summer, all beauty and truth._

_In the morning I fled, left a note and it read:_

_Someday you will be loved._

_How can I pretend that I felt any regret?_

_Because each broken heart will eventually mend."_

_Someday You Will Be Loved- Death Cab for Cutie_

* * *

I hope you guys liked it despite the absence of Padme bashing... please review and tell me if you enjoyed it or not. I have the next... three chapters planned out, so they shouldn't take too long, but after that, I have no idea what's going to happen. If any of you guys have ideas, I'm very welcome to them!


End file.
